


Jasmin de Caroline

by LEE_2148



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Harry Bottom!Louis be预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEE_2148/pseuds/LEE_2148
Summary: “好久不见？”当我打开那扇刚上好白漆的木门，看见的是熟悉而陌生的脸。“Louis Tomlinson.”门外的男人长着很好看的蓝色眼睛，和记忆中的一样。“不会不认得了吧。”他看着我，笑着说。我怎么会不认得他。我的老朋友。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Harry第一人称视角，有插叙
> 
> hiya我是木子，这篇是跟鹅鹅（她没有ao3账号，不艾特了）合作写的！第一次尝试这种风格，多多包涵！
> 
> 预计一共6章
> 
> be预警！Harry Top预警！

午后，我正坐在靠窗的躺椅上，开了半扇的窗户递进来暖风和卡罗莱纳茉莉花香，窗棱的影子落在书扉页上，我将要睡着。

有敲门声在远处响，轻轻的两下，短促的一下。好像有沉睡多年的小兽被唤醒，我眯起眼，伸手捞起快要滑落的书倒扣在白色的茶几上，抽身离开甜软的日光走向门口。  
不安，抑或是激动。  
“好久不见?”当我打开那扇刚上好白漆的木门，看见的是熟悉尔陌生的脸。

"Louis Tomlinson."

门外的男人长着很好看的蓝色眼睛，和记忆中的一样。“不会不认得了吧。”他看着我，笑着说。

我怎么会不认得他。

我做出欢迎的手势，"怎么会，我怎么会不认得那个总是穿着大一号军服的蓝眼睛男孩。  
Louis又笑了两声，“去年从一个老战友那里打听到你在法国定居，所以今年我和一-”他悄悄把目光移向上方，好像对我门上的雕花产生了浓厚的兴趣。我知道他接下来说的话可能会让我坠入冰窟。"和我夫人--Eleanor，一起来法国度个假，顺便拜访一下老朋友。”

我以为我会有短暂的失控，但我迟迟没等到心里的火山爆发。

左边的拐角处转出一个活跃的身影，绕过最左边的廊柱雀跃着小跑过来，像田野里的金色向日葵，永远向着太阳。

“斯泰尔斯先生，”向日葵女孩对我开口，很难不注意到她带有美国口音。“您窗下种着的香水花真的太漂亮了!希望我们的突然来访不会扰乱您原本的计划。"两句没有关系的话被拼在一起说出来，像是这两个人被凑做夫妻一样蹩脚。

“看来我窗下的花都在欢迎夫人的到来。”我微微府身，“您若喜欢，我这里还有花种，您可以将他们撒到自己的窗下，权当初次见面的赠礼。”我又做一个请的手势，她挽住Louis的胳膊迈过门槛。

我看着Louis牵着她走路的姿势，他还是像以前一样。

*  
战火。战火。从未熄灭的战火。不远处的爆炸热浪打在脸上，不知道是大气层透过的还是哪里来的光照在每一个人的眼底。我听见后方受伤士兵的呻吟声，现在这个局势谁也不想冒险送几个没什么生还可能的将死之人。

像是无情的过早宣判的他们的死亡。

炮火声便是定音锤。

但当我换好新的弹药，再次架起枪的时候，眼前却一片白光。之后就倒在地上，听见其他人的喊叫，那些将死的士兵一瞬间没了声音。  
哦老天，我就这么完蛋了？  
不知道过了多久，自己却在医院醒过来。双腿被高高的吊起来，胳膊也沉沉的——哦，原来是打上了石膏。看来我捡回了一条命。  
“嘿。”坐在我床边的男人开口了，“你醒了。”  
我的脖颈没法动弹，只好移动眼球。“没事，你现在大概还说不了话。”他替我掖掖被角，“我是Louis，是我救了你。”  
哈哈，我以前还从没听见这样的话，是我救了你。陌生又有点好笑。  
没办法点头，我只好眨眨眼睛。  
“好好休息。”他折下书的一角，“晚些我再来看你。”  
我的老天，他怎么能这样，我是说，他怎么能这样对待自己的书？  
没思考太多，我又沉沉的睡过去。

之后一切的恢复工作都有Louis的陪伴。我刚开始走路的时候像个三岁的孩子，我只希望他见我这幅样子可别笑话我，但是他还是拿try to walk开了不少玩笑，谁叫那帮新兵蛋子最爱荤段子了呢。每次我都气的脸红，然后Louis就会来揉乱我的头发。  
但是好像有他的陪伴一切都简单了起来。  
后来我了解到他那时候是刚毕业的军医。他有个未婚妻，有闲心的时候还会写点朦朦胧胧的文字，说是投给报社，这叫鼓舞民心。行吧，随他怎么说。  
*

现在看来，他的未婚妻似乎很喜欢我的窗帘。  
她摘下小圆帽放在桌子一侧，撑着下巴从落地窗向外看。  
“Styles先生，”她轻声开口，“我想，您应该信奉天主教吧。”  
我愣了一下，随后反应过来她是在说我的巴洛克风格窗帘。  
“不，不是。”我端起那杯没来得及喝完的柠檬水啜饮一口。“您观察的很细，以前，这栋房子的主人是天主教徒。大约在三十年代，我父亲把它买了下来——自己住在那里。”  
“噢，”她轻叹了一声，“对不起，先生，我无意冒犯。”  
我想她一定听出了我话中隐含的意思。  
Louis始终没有开口。在我拿起杯子喝掉最后一口冰凉的柠檬水时，我从杯子上方看到他体贴的帮Eleanor脱下卡其色的针织薄外套，搭在自己手臂上。

房间里似乎有些燥热。我看着窗帘上繁复华丽的杂乱花纹。

我和Louis有一搭没一搭的聊上几个小时，伊琳诺尔靠在扶手椅上借着阳光看《约翰·克里斯朵夫》。  
玫瑰色的星球慢慢沉下去，留下灰紫的薄雾罩在林子上空。我起身去准备晚饭，顺便醒两杯葡萄酒。Louis轻轻的唤醒靠着软垫睡着的Eleanor。  
刚买的鱼子酱还没来得及独自享用，为了让晚餐的餐桌显得不那么寒酸，三份鱼子酱被盛在贝壳里——大约是今年早些时候从海边捡来的贝壳，灰黑色的鱼籽被泛着珍珠光泽的贝壳托着，架上黄金制成的小勺，放在白色印花桌布上。当然，还有仅剩的一瓶香槟，作为开胃酒和勃艮第焗蜗牛一起摆上餐桌。

由于我的厨艺实在令人不敢恭维，所以铺了白桌布的法式餐桌上只有一盘普罗旺斯炖菜和六个可丽饼——其中的三个夹了火腿奶酪，另外三个淋上了讨喜的坚果酱。当然，还有枝形蜡烛和插在塞夫勒细瓷花瓶里的两朵鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰。  
至于饭后甜点，我很想做一盘金砖蛋糕，可惜上面点缀的白杏仁已经被我烤的炭黑。  
于是这顿晚餐没有餐后甜点。

这算不上一顿好的晚餐，我承认。  
Eleanor也算不上一个好客人——至少在我眼里不是。  
当我们各自在酒杯里调着起泡酒时，她不合时宜的开口:“斯泰尔斯先生，听说您在文学方面颇有造诣，”她一边向她的酒杯里倒酒一边说，“不知道您是否赞同我对兰波的观点。”此后她滔滔不绝的讲了十多分钟，大约都是一些针对兰波性取向方面的优雅讽刺。  
当我把最后一滴酒喝完，她的演讲才停止。  
“您廖赞了。我的确读过兰波的诗，并从中看到了一个充斥着神明与光明的世界。”我注意到她开始喝酒——在听到我对兰波的赞誉之后。“他很美，无论诗或灵魂。”我把想说的话咽回肚子，只是抛出了这一句。  
Eleanor没再说什么。

晚餐过后，我请他们留宿，  
Louis推脱着同意了。白色的小房子本就不大，客房只有狭窄的一张床，我打算自己去那间屋顶很低的客房数着星星睡一晚，可伊琳诺尔这样说  
“略低的天花板我很喜欢，这和我在家乡的房间一样，小伙子们多年未见一定有很多陈年往事要谈。”她睡进了那间狭窄的小屋。  
事实上，我和Louis都算不上小伙子。

我坐在床头，月光在窗台上敲出夜曲，天是墨蓝，像遥远东方的古典瓷器。靠东的屋顶略向下倾斜，和落地窗构成恰到好处的梯形取景框

咔哒，浴室的门响了一下，Louis用毛巾擦着头发走出来，滴下的水顺着小腹隐匿在松垮的浴袍里，混着栗花的暗香，带着氤氲的水汽。  
他看了我一眼，笑了一下，踏着床下细软的毛毯走到靠东的一边坐下。月亮探出头，给他镀上银边，沾了水的头发软塌塌的披在肩上。我用手把他框在取景框里，他像阿尔忒弥斯，浸泡在月光里的蜜糖。

我站起来进了浴室，回来时他已经靠在床边，低着头看《追忆似水年华》我熄灭走廊的蜡烛，“还不睡？”  
他只是举举手里的书，瞄了我一眼，注意力放回书页间。  
他又开了几页，折好书页的右上角（以前在军营他也这么干，我觉得这就是对书的一种不敬，不过随他呢），“Good night,Mr. Styles.”  
我竟然就这么睡着了。

我是被一声惊叫吵醒的，随后听见女仆匆忙的下楼声，我只得穿好上衣推门查看。  
结果只见伊琳诺尔双手捂住脚踝，趴坐在楼梯上。我推开女仆，她一副抱歉的样子。  
“抱歉……抱歉Styles先生，我没有看清……”

我开始后悔为什么熄灭了那些蜡烛。

“没事的。不怪你，是我熄灭了那些该死的蜡烛。”我企图安慰她。  
“哦…先生，您别这样责怪自己……”Eleanor低下头，挪开紧紧捂住脚踝的手。不得不说，她的伤势看起来真的很严重 我从没见过谁的关节能弯曲到那种程度。“夫人，请别担心，我现在派人去叫最好的医生来。”  
我站起身，回头看见了Louis。“Louis，她……我现在去叫医生。”  
我只是不想看见Louis为她担心的样子。我低下头。  
我为我自己感到愧疚，但我什么也不能阻止，我只能加快自己的脚步。

tbc  
.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我尝到了他嘴里浓重的酒味。他扶住我的肩膀，开始把我往床垫里面压，我能听见床板吱呀的声音。  
> 男人的嘴唇也是这样柔软吗？当Louis的手捧着我的脸颊的时候，我这样想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmin de Caroline，卡罗莱纳茉莉，又名：金钩吻，法国香水。原产美国南部至中美洲，是美国南卡罗莱那州的州花。其茎纤细，嫩茎绿色、成熟茎红褐色，根茎粗壮，以嫩茎缠绕攀爬生长。  
> （资料来源于网络）
> 
> 文中的“香水花”就是它。

大厅里静的可怕，屋外的蝉鸣在此刻显得聒噪。  
一屋子人围着Eleanor，等待着医生到来。两个女仆，一个扶着她的腿，一个用冰过的毛巾擦着她额头上因为疼痛渗出的汗珠。Louis半跪着，时不时询问她的情况。Eleanor勉强支撑着自己，时不时的点点头。  
而我像个局外人。  
门外终于传来马车的踢踏声。  
Thank God……

“哎……”医生摘下眼镜，思考着如何措辞。“这个…夫人的伤不是太重，但是最近不要走动的好……”  
“要多长时间呢？”Louis问。  
“这……这我不好说，但我保证一个月内准会好的…”医生面露歉意。Louis扭头看向我，“Harry，真的抱歉，看来我们要多住几天……”  
“这没关系的老兄。”我拍拍他的肩膀，“放心在这里好好养伤吧。”我看向Eleanor，安慰她道: “没事的夫人，安心在这里呆着就好。”她点点头，苍白的脸上挤出微笑。  
“没事的，仆人们都会照顾她的，一切交给时间就好。”他深深的叹口气。张了张嘴，拍拍我的肩膀，“谢谢你。”  
“哎…客气什么，以前你给我不少的帮助，我都记得。没有你我活不下去。”  
我向天发誓，这话我并不是有意的，当我脱口而出时，Louis脸色有变、看向别处。

有些事情已经悄然无声的变质了。

即使没有其他人知道它的发生。

*  
有一夜，他找到我，好像喝醉了。敲门时我就知道那是Louis，两下、顿了顿、一下。  
病房里没有其他人，同房骨折的那位昨天也转移了病房。他拿着半瓶酒，带着刺鼻的酒气匆匆跌进我的房间。  
窗外的月亮藏在云后，天是墨蓝色，缀着繁星，醋栗丛中有飞舞的萤火虫，窗半开着。  
“Louis？”我擦亮火柴、点燃蜡烛，房间顿时亮了许多，窗外泄进来的风让火苗飘忽不定。“你怎么来了？”我对他的突然来访既好奇又激动。  
他却没理会我的问题，晃了晃手里的酒瓶，发出我许久未闻的声响来，我已经好久没喝酒了。  
他说:“你来点。”  
“Louis，我还要养病，医生告诉我我不能……”  
他离我越来越近，身上散发的酒气越来越浓重起来。“嗨呀。没事了！”他拍拍自己的胸脯，醉酒的语气显得如此可爱，“我保证。”  
但出于礼貌和安全的考虑，我还是摇了摇头，他见我这样，说:“我是医生，我说你没事就没事。”  
我看着瓶子里装着的澄黄色啤酒，难免的咽了咽口水。我看看他的眼睛，接过瓶子，用力握住，我只好这样无声的答应。  
“咳！咳……咳咳…”好像是灌急了，我呛到了。他大笑，一边吧啤酒放在床头柜上，一边掏出自己的手帕来给我擦嘴角。“你真可爱。”  
这句话像是击中了我一样。你真可爱。我在心里默念这句话，把组成这个句子的每一个单词都拼写一遍，放在嘴里慢慢咀嚼。  
床边蜡烛的火光开始变得刺眼，窗外的风突然停止了。我觉得Louis的脸离我越来越近。当他的鼻息打在我的脸上时，我轻轻的叫了他的名字。之后他就吻过来。刚开始只是轻轻的啄，但这足以让我不争气的脸红起来，这会不会让他以为我是个处子？当他离开我的嘴唇，注视我的眼睛的时候，我也抬起身贴上他的嘴。  
我尝到了他嘴里浓重的酒味。他扶住我的肩膀，开始把我往床垫里面压，我能听见床板吱呀的声音。  
男人的嘴唇也是这样柔软吗？当Louis的手捧着我的脸颊的时候，我这样想。

之后的几天我们一直没有说话。  
有一次他一整天都没来看我。我觉得我们有必要谈一下，我需要问清楚。我去找了值班的护士询问Louis在哪里，她热心的带我到了他的办公室。  
他没刮胡子，眼睛里的红血丝随时能迸出来。  
看到他这幅样子，我还是吃了一惊。我走近他的桌子，“嘿——”我故意用轻松的语气说话，“你还好吗？”  
他沉默的点点头。  
“怎么了嘛……”我凑近他。  
说实话我真的怕他会躲开，躲开我的眼神，躲开我距离他越来越近的身体。  
谢天谢地，他没有。  
“Harry，你知道的。我们……”他清清嗓子“我们不能这样。”他眼眉低垂的样子实在是让我既手足无措又想向前一步。这是我从未有过的感觉。  
这让我想调戏他。  
“哪样？”我又凑近了些，实际上，我的心跳快的不行。“well……这样吗？”我用拇指跟食指捏住他的下巴，使他的脸微微向上抬起。他长着嘴巴，好像要说什么，但是我知道的，我不会让他说出来。

像是那一夜的延续一样，我们又开始接吻。

他的胡茬微微刺痛我的脸。从那夜到现在之间的时间仿佛真空了一样，好像我们从未停止接吻一样。  
“唔……”他开始发出类似于小动物一样的呜咽声音，这让我身体的某个部位兴奋的跳动起来。我离开他的嘴唇，想看看他的眼睛，他却主动把手搭在我的脖颈上，抚摸着我的衬衣盖住的部分。我的脊椎开始发酥发麻。 Louis的胳膊动起来，我睁眼去看，发现是他在解开自己衣服的纽扣。  
他把我领到床边，示意着让我坐下。他分开双腿跨坐在我的腿上，低下头和我接吻。他光溜溜的上身因为摩擦我的衬衣变成粉红色——尤其是他的乳头——我吮吸着他们。Louis则亲吻我的发丝，一边发出满足的呜咽来。  
“我可以……”Louis看着我的衬衫纽扣，“我可以…？”我移开不舍的嘴唇，抬头看他。我的双手不受控制似的，从他的腰间移动到臀部——天知道我曾觊觎过这个地方多少次。他的身体挺直了些，耳廓也染上了更深的红色。  
“做你想做的，Louis。”  
我们俩都微笑起来，他的手抚上我的衬衣领子。

在月亮爬上枝丫的时候，Louis褪下所有的衣服，也包括我的。  
Louis抵着床头，他回头对我说操他。那样子像是他刚被狠狠操过一样——但他甚至都没和我做爱。  
“操我，Harry。”  
我亲吻这他的耳后，再到脖颈，再是脊柱，一节，两节……最后又回到嘴唇。他回头颤抖着声音对我说:“求你。”  
当我把食指插进去的时候，他叫出来的声音比今晚任何时间都要大，“…Fuck...fuck，Harry……！”我急忙退出去一点“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”  
他摇摇头，突然用力握住我的手腕，一寸一寸的推进去，再拔出来一点，再插进去。“Lou……”我借势把身体往前挪动，亲吻他的臀瓣。  
我勾起手指，Louis把屁股扬的更高来寻求快感。我只好再加进去一根。酸胀和酥麻感席卷Louis的下身，他不再握住我的手，而是双手扶着床板，我甚至能隐隐看见他瘦弱的手臂上的青筋。“先生，这样可以吗？”  
“Harry，你……你别这样叫我。”他一边喘着粗气一边回我。“可是…”我放缓手上的速度，缓慢的开拓着，贴着他的耳朵道:“你确实比我年龄大，不是吗？”  
他脸更红了。半晌说道“再加一根手指吧Harry。”

但是那终究没成为我们的第一次。当他央求着我进来的时候，我问他，这是你的第一次吗，他在我身下害羞的点点头，老天，他当时的表情让我更想狠狠地操他。正当我把他的腿搭在我的肩膀上时，我的腰一阵刺痛。这疼痛让我不得不停下来。我打开包扎的纱布，发现伤口处已经渗出血来。  
“Harry……你……”他急忙坐起来查看我的伤势，之后又从抽屉里拿出来药水和纱布给我重新包扎。“Louis，对不起。”我低着头，这一定很扫兴。“哎，都怪这该死的伤。”  
“嘿……”Louis捧过我的脸，“别这样说，如果没有你这该死的伤，我们也不会认识对方。”他亲吻我的嘴角，“等你伤好了我们再来。”  
我点点头说，“好。”  
*

tbc.


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est lui pour moi（这就是你为了我）  
> Moi pour lui dans la vie（我为了你，在一生之中）  
> Il me l'a dit l'a jur épour la vie（他对我这样说，这样以他的生命起誓）  
> Et d ès que je l'apercois（当我一想到这些）  
> Alors je sens en moi（我便感觉到体内）  
> Mon coeur qui bat（心在跳跃）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 单词"勃艮第"以前曾用于描述黑皮诺和其它轻型干红葡萄酒。地区餐酒“Vin de Pays”的产量非常少。  
>  勃艮第产区的葡萄酒力道浑厚坚韧，与波尔多葡萄酒的柔顺恰相对立，被称为"法国葡萄酒之王"。
> 
> （资料来源于网络）

第二天做好早饭后，我去看望Eleanor的时候，她已经比昨晚好一点了，至少看起来是这样。  
“Styles先生，早安。”她脸上挂着只化了一半的妆，我不得不承认，她长得很精致很漂亮，即使没有妆容，我也会这么说的。“您做饭的手艺真不错，如果可以我还想再尝一尝您做的鹅肝！”她摸摸肚子，仿佛还在回味着早饭的味道。  
“您过誉了。”我从背后拿出今早刚摘来的香水花，“喔对了，我看您很喜欢这小花，希望它们能让您感觉好些。”  
“太谢谢了！”她捂嘴惊喜的表情可爱极了。“您客气了。”我保持微笑，“感觉好些了吗？”  
“哦……Anna彻夜陪着我。”Eleanor看向床边的女仆，女仆低下头红着脸笑了，摇了摇头道:“没有一整夜啦…” “亲爱的，别这样说，”Eleanor握住她的手“要不是你在，我不可能感觉像现在这样好。喔对了……”Eleanor抬起头问我“Styles先生，有时间可以教我做鹅肝吗？”  
我点点头，“只要您想的话，我随时可以。”  
闲聊几句过后，我离开了房间。

我看到了已经洗漱完毕，正在穿衣服的Louis。“早安。”我说道。  
“早啊，Harry。”他系好纽扣，拍平衬衣上的褶皱。“我已经去看过……你夫人了。”我的喉咙里像是哽着什么一样的说出这个称呼，“她恢复的不错，”Louis点点头，深深的吐出一口气“谢谢你了，Harry。”  
“你快去吃饭吧。我亲手做的鹅肝。”我邀请道。  
“好。”

Louis在又一口气喝完了一杯冰饮之后，嚼着冰块，满足的长息道:“Good summer day……”听起来像是感叹。我看向他，墨镜让他的脸颊显得更小。“你是怎么发现这个好地方的？简直是天堂啊Harry。”  
“我妈妈是法国人，小时候我放假了就会来这里玩儿。”我把才喝一半的桃子汁放到桌子上，和Louis刚喝过的空杯子并在一起。“想游泳吗？”  
“还有泳池？”他惊讶。我骄傲的扬扬下巴，“我先去拿泳裤。”

“呼——”Louis又发出这种满足的声音，第二次了。阳光把水分割带有闪亮边缘的块状，我的嘴里还残留着桃子的甜味。  
Louis已经摘掉了墨镜，充足的光照把他的眼睛照的清澈无比。他是我见过的眼睛最好看的人。他轻轻拍打着水面，像是在打着某首歌的节奏。他偏过头，冲我微笑着说:“要是能永远这样多好…”  
“你可以一直在这里呆着。”我摸摸他鬓角的头发，他耸耸肩。  
气氛开始微妙起来。  
“所以。”他随着水细微的流动晃动着大腿，“那之后……你去哪了？”他关切的眼神让我无法躲开。“我是说，战争结束后，你就来这里了？”  
“对。”我挤出一个音节。  
“哦。原来是这样。”Louis说，“我还以为你的战后生活得过得多么潇洒呢。哈哈。”  
我闭上眼，把手搭在脑后。“是啊……离开了你之后，我过得很无聊。”

*  
那是一个闷热的午后，我脱下浸满汗水的背心，面对面和Louis坐着。我告诉他，我要离开的消息  
“Louis我要……走了。”  
“对不起，什…什么……”他被钉在椅子一般，上动弹不得。“什么…什么意思…？”  
“我要离开了。”我不想说出这种话。我们都不想相信这句话。我多么希望今天是愚人节，但我只能板着的脸告诉他这不是玩笑。“上级的安排，就一个名额。”  
“呃……”他不安的咬着指甲，“你还能在这里呆多久？”  
我知道，他并不想知道答案。  
腰上的伤口即将又一次撕裂。  
“三天。”我低下头，我一定像极了被训的小孩“最多三天，他们说的……”我的声音越来越小，最后我听不清我在说什么。他慢慢的、慢慢的把他圈在我的手臂里。我在他的怀里慢慢啜泣。  
“Lou...”我不知道安慰他些什么，或者安慰自己什么。语言系统在这一刻无声的崩溃，我只能把他圈的再紧一点。  
*

晚些的时候 我去花园里散步，Louis上楼去看看Eleanor的情况如何。  
我看着今早被摘下花朵，只剩下花茎和几片摇摇欲坠的叶子的香水花，转身走了。花圃旁的桌子上还放着我们晚饭前喝的勃艮第酒，我一直很喜欢它的颜色。

我拿起杯子，把Louis杯中残余的酒一饮而尽。

当我沉浸在唱片里温柔的女声中时，Louis来了。  
咚咚，咚。还是他贯有的敲门方式。  
“她怎么样了？”我微微欠身。  
“还不错。”他把外衣脱下来搭在椅背上，“我知道这样说很见外，但是……还是谢谢你。”  
我点点头，“我听完这一曲就睡。”

Louis听了半天，扭过头来:“法语歌？”  
我看着他疑问的表情，大笑起来。  
“笑什么？”Louis更糊涂了，“不是吗？我说错了？但是这听着真的很想法语哎。”  
“不是……不是……”我拍着大腿“你听这么半天就得出这个结论？”Louis噘嘴，“快睡吧！你的笑声刚刚把这首歌最好听的部分都盖住了。”说罢他脱下背心，露出光滑的胸膛跟脊背，钻进被窝里。

♪  
C'est lui pour moi（这就是你为了我）  
Moi pour lui dans la vie（我为了你，在一生之中）  
Il me l'a dit l'a jur épour la vie（他对我这样说，这样以他的生命起誓）  
Et d ès que je l'apercois（当我一想到这些）  
Alors je sens en moi（我便感觉到体内）  
Mon coeur qui bat（心在跳跃）  
♪

我躺在床上，想起被我的笑声盖住的这一段，哼唱起来。  
“嗓子不赖嘛，Harry。”  
我揉揉眼角，“哎，也就那样吧。”  
“你还是这么谦虚。”Louis叹气。“这首歌叫什么名字？我觉得我听过，但就是一直想不起来名字。”  
“La vie en rose ，就是 玫瑰人生 的意思。”每次提起这个名字的时候 我仿佛总能闻到一股扑鼻的玫瑰香气来。  
“所以……你法语还不赖啊。Harry。”他戏谑到。  
“还行吧。”我保持谦虚。“对了，明天要不要和我去镇上买点东西回来？就让仆人们专心照顾你夫人吧？”  
“好啊。我还没看过法国的集市呢。”  
“哈。”我扬起嘴角。  
“快点睡吧Louis，明天起早呢。”  
“晚安Harry。”  
“晚安Louis。”

一大早，我就叫醒了Louis，不得不说他的起床气是如此的严重，还好我提早叫了他一会，他才不情不愿的皱着眉头睁开眼。  
“Shit...操你，Harry……”他嘟嘟囔囔的，龟速的穿着袜子。  
准备好马车之后，我们就上路了。Louis在路上问我有没有什么需要注意的礼节，我说没有，学了也没用，你又不在这里长住。我们都沉默了一会，他看着指甲，我张张嘴想说什么，又咽回去了。

每次商贩递给我们东西的时候，Louis总会说一句“Merci（谢谢）”。他吐吐舌头解释道:“我会讲的法语仅限bonjour和merci了，怎么也得让我显摆下吧？”  
“well…可是，显摆给谁看呢？“”我反问他。他环顾四周，看着那些法国商贩，又看了看我这个在法国住了十年的人，又看了看赶马的车夫（抱歉，他是哑巴）。跺了跺脚，上车了。  
我笑的前仰后合。  
最后，我们收获了5个鸡蛋（原本是买了6个的，Louis打碎了一个）、一些牛肉跟羊肉、一品脱牛奶、一些茶叶，两罐盐三罐糖、一袋子咖啡、和一些气味古怪的香料、Louis顾自挑的一些水果……喔对了，还有一个塞夫勒细瓷花瓶，典雅的样式，配上嫩黄的香水花，Louis和我一致认为它用来给Eleanor装花再合适不过了。回去让仆人擦干净后就立刻摆到她的床边去。  
“谢谢你，Harry，这么为她着想。”Louis捏捏我的小臂。  
“客气什么，她开心些就好。”  
说这话的时候我的心头好像被淋上了滚烫的柠檬汁。

*  
“Harry。”我听见他的声音，睁开眼睛，就看见他再次凑近的脸。“唔……”我的肩膀猛的一缩，又慢慢放下来。我们不断的交换彼此的唾液，直到一方憋的脸通红——一般都是Louis。  
果不其然 这次也是同样。  
“嘿……”我抚摸着他的脸颊“你肺活量太小啦，以后要多多锻炼啊…… ”

我深呼吸，空气里全是性爱过后的味道。周末的早上总是过得糊里糊涂。或者我该说是:周末的下午。  
我们还是没有真正的做爱。有时候是他给我撸，有时候是我给他撸，有时候是他给我口交，有时候是我给他口交。  
“天呐，我参军的时候可从没想过 战争 是这样的。”我依偎在Louis温热的胸膛里，把自己埋在被子和他滚烫的身体之间。  
“well，我以前选择当医生这条道路时，也没想过将来有一天会这样 照顾 我的病人啊。”他宠溺的笑了笑，把又一个吻烙上我的额头。

还有一天，最后一天，我就要离开了。

一想到这里，我瞬间从彩虹的顶峰跌到深渊的谷底。更可怕的是，我束手无策。  
*

Eleanor确实很喜欢那个花瓶。回到家里，Louis和我就把它擦干净送给了Eleanor。现在，它正插着香水花，被放在她的床头。  
“Harry，Louis跟我说过许多你俩以前在军营的事，他经常提起你。”她一手摩挲着花瓣，一手抚摸腹部，抬眼对我这样说道。  
“是吗？”我看向一旁不作声的Louis。“Louis是我的救命恩人，我很感激他。”  
“………很晚了，睡觉吧Eleanor。”Louis亲吻她的额头，我看出他匆忙的神情。

“怎么了？Louis？”我把头靠在墙上问他，他低头盯着自己的鞋尖，“没什么，我…累了。”  
“到底怎么啦？”我凑近他的脸，我想亲亲他。  
他躲开了。他别开了头。  
我的怒气爆发，但我知道我不能大喊大叫的，“就这么不想在别人面前提起我吗？”  
他没吱声。  
“那你还特意找来我这里干什么？”  
“因为你当初他妈的没来找我！！！”他大吼，情绪在这一刻决堤。  
“我找你了。”我的眼睛开始酸痛，喉咙缠绕上带刺的铁丝。“我他妈找你了Louis。我他妈去了。我连家都没回，我……我那天还穿着军装，我去伦敦找你。我…他们说那天你……你去……”

“我那天怎么了？”  
“你那天结婚。”

*  
伦敦。虽说我以前来过这个地方，但是这种陌生感还是令我兴奋。我把火车票塞到裤兜里，拍了拍我的腰——它已经痊愈了。  
摊开笔记本，翻到记着Louis住址的那一页，我可以闭着眼背下来哪一条街，几号楼，第几层。  
我按响208的电铃。  
按第一下。  
按第二下。  
按第三下。

我后退一步，看向旁边的街牌。  
再按一下。

“你是……Louis的朋友吗？”我寻着声音看向右边，是一个比我矮了半头的老妇人，她的声音像指甲刮在毛玻璃上一样。  
我回答:“对，我是来找Louis的。LouisTomlinson。”  
“我是他邻居。他今天结婚，您不知道吗？”老妇人看出我的疑惑，贴心的补充了一句，“和eEleanor，那个美国来的女孩，我不太喜欢她，但是小Louis的选择谁也无法更改，他就是那样的脾气……”她还在继续说着，我根本没听清她说了什么。

结婚。

这个单词在我心中燃烧着，吞噬我。我深吸一口气，嗓子里也满是火焰，我说不出话来。巨大的轰鸣声伴随着那团火焰把我的理智在顷刻间燃烧殆尽。  
最后我还是跟那位妇人道谢，混混僵僵地，坐上了回法国的火车。  
*

“你邻居说你结婚了……”我又把这句话重复一遍，仿佛一个受虐狂一样折磨自己。  
“Harry……”我听见Louis疲惫而愧疚的声音。  
“对不起。”  
他说对不起。  
“对不起？你对不起什么？我吗？”我干笑了两声，眼角偷偷溜出一滴泪水，“不，我不值得。”  
“你对得起你自己就够了。”

我摔门而去。

Louis喊叫的挽留声终于与我隔绝。

tbc.


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “哭出来感觉好点了吧？”Louis擦拭我的泪痕。我点点头，“对不起Louis，谢谢你。”我发现我的嗓子不那么哑了，“谢谢你陪着我。”  
> “这没什么的，你是我的朋友我当然要陪着你。”
> 
> 朋友。又是朋友。我暗自不爽。好像“朋友”这个词成了一个挡箭牌一样。

我迷迷糊糊的醒来。又是一个有着刺眼阳光的早晨。隐隐约约的还能听见窗外的鸟鸣。

我这是躺在哪？脑袋灌了铅一样的痛，像是被人狠狠的锤了一拳。是谁在说话？或者，是有人在说话吗？还是什么东西在发出声响来？我试图睁开眼，却再一次昏沉的睡过去。

Louis把新的凉毛巾敷上我的额头，把手上沾着的水分抹到我的脸上。我睁开沉重的眼皮，他笑着和我说话。  
“你醒啦。”他垫起我的后背，帮我坐起来。他轻轻的亲吻我的脸颊，又是一阵清凉。他摸摸我的头，问道“感觉好点了吗？”我点点头。看向窗外。  
炎热的上午，已经没有了鸟鸣。

好不真实。

“我……”我听见自己沙哑的声音，嗓子痛的不行。“你可以比划给我看，”Louis把我的被角扯下一点，拿起旁边的扇子替我扇起风来，“要喝水吗？”  
我点点头。他递给我水，我用两只手捧着杯子，一饮而尽。我感觉自己像一只动物，被Louis喂养的动物。  
他用大拇指蹭蹭我的嘴角，“喝到外面来了。”  
真的好不真实。  
我看见阳光透进来，把他的睫毛和边缘的头发染上一种好看的金黄色，像是《圣经》里的某一个神，或者是天使，我没读过多少圣经，但我觉得此刻的Louis是温柔又神圣的存在。  
圣母玛利亚。  
这个词挤进我的脑袋。我看着面前的Louis，噗嗤一下笑起来。  
“笑啥？”  
我摇摇头，“没事，”我握住Louis放在我脸上的手，轻啄他的手心，说:“我只是太幸福了。”他的脸微微的红了，呈现出一种半粉半橙色的颜色来，这让我想起那天和Louis一起泡在泳池里欣赏的晚霞。   
既然这么不真实，那就这么不真实下去吧。

我依稀记得昨晚我摔门离去后走了很久，然后天空开始电闪雷鸣，我好像只穿了衬衣和很薄的裤子，之后就什么也想不起来了。  
“怎么了？Harry。”Louis关切的问。“没什么……的，我有点……耳鸣。”  
他把又一勺汤送到我嘴边，“再喝一口。”我吞下灼烧着我喉咙的汤 摇摇头表示不喝了。  
“哎——”Louis取下我额头上温热的毛巾，又拿出一块凉的贴在上面，“以后不要这样乱跑了。”  
谢谢你Louis。  
我本来想说出这句话的，但是却没有。  
“多睡一会儿吧 我晚点再来看你。”他收拾好瓷碗跟汤匙，“不打扰咯。”

再次睁开眼睛时已经是晚上，外面很黑，眼前有一个模糊的人影。  
“Lou……”我不确定那是谁，但还是叫出了他的名字。  
“我在这儿呢，Harry。”  
不知道他哪一个音节触动了我，我眼前开始模糊起来。我讨厌生病带来的感性，我感觉我现在就像个矫情的青春少女一样泪眼汪汪的希望能博得Louis的同情。或者是别的什么情。我不知道。  
“怎么了……怎么了Harry？”他显然是被我突如其来的哭泣吓到了，“我……你怎么了？”  
我一句话也说不出，小声哭起来，鼻腔里的鼻涕让我无法呼吸。他妈的，这该死的矫情什么时候停下来。幸亏是黑天，Louis看不见我哭成什么鬼样子。  
“嘿……没事了……”Louis抱住我的头，拍着我的后脑勺，像是母亲哄睡她的孩子一样，“没事了，宝贝……”  
他叫了我宝贝，这让我的哭声又提高了声调。  
我想在他的怀里就这么呆着 要我一直哭也可以。这好像把他吓到了，他急忙捧过我的脸，“那个…你别哭啊……？”  
“对不起……对不起……”我含糊不清的发出音节，甚至都听不清这个单词的尾音，“对不起……”我重复着。“嘿……宝贝，你没什么对不起我的。”  
我的眼泪在这一刻决堤。  
哭了半晌后，我的上半身开始生理性的抽动起来，他抚摸我的脸颊，让我镇定下来——好吧我承认，这一招真的很有用。  
“哭出来感觉好点了吧？”Louis擦拭我的泪痕。我点点头，“对不起Louis，谢谢你。”我发现我的嗓子不那么哑了，“谢谢你陪着我。”  
“这没什么的，你是我的朋友我当然要陪着你。”

朋友。又是朋友。我暗自不爽。好像“朋友”这个词成了一个挡箭牌一样。

Louis躺在我的身边。不知道那是谁的心跳声，跳的那么快。从侧面看他，像是一尊刚打磨好的大理石雕像。我慢慢起身，把头枕在Louis的胸膛上，我感受到他的身体一瞬间变得僵硬。  
但他没说什么，仍闭着眼。  
原来那是他的心跳声。  
“Louis……”我望向他的脸，他装不下去，也睁开眼看着我，此刻，我觉得真的要有这样一尊雕像，那主角一定是个性爱男神。  
“怎么了……Harry……”他艰难的开口。  
“我想吻你。”  
“……Harry你，你知道的这不行……”他诧异的看着我，轻声拒绝道。  
“就亲一下。”  
“不行，我们……”  
“亲一下。”我坚持道，“一下就好。”  
“…………”他没再说出什么，但我看见他的脸憋的通红。怎么了？接受这样的要求就要憋气惩罚自己吗？我偷笑。  
手臂稍稍用力，支撑起自己。我看着他，慢慢俯下身去，我听见他急速喘息的声音。  
我咬住他薄薄的嘴唇，慢慢的吮吸着，他的气息打的我脸痒痒的，这让我有点想笑。我拿舌尖轻触他的唇缝，他却丝毫没有张嘴进行下一步的意思，于是我不再自讨没趣，离开他的唇。  
“晚安，Louis。”我说道，他却没有回复我什么。  
我假装不知道他身下的凸起。闭上眼睛。

之后我又一整天没有见到他。仆人说他去陪Eleanor了，我瞬间没了兴致，和仆人吩咐起午饭的菜品来——我懒得做饭，我觉得我的力气被抽走了。  
回到房间，我坐在书桌旁，突然想起在巴黎的姐姐。我抽出最好用的一支钢笔，打开抽屉，却看见了去年一位朋友给我的东西。  
几滴透明的液体装在塞紧的小玻璃瓶里。“两个钟头后会发作，能持续五个钟头。”我记得那位朋友当时这样给我介绍，我装出一副吃惊的样子收下了，随手把它丢在了抽屉的这个角落。  
真应该感谢这个朋友，他的名字是什么来着？Niall什么？我记不清他的姓氏，也许是个H打头的吧？我懒得回忆，因为此刻迸发的性欲已然包裹了我。  
我下楼，看着正准备餐食的仆人。“那个，今天的晚饭我也想好了……”随即，我报上几个Louis爱吃的菜名。  
“喔对了！”我装作突然想起的样子，拍拍脑门道:“把这个放到Louis的那盘里，哎呀差点就忘了。”我掏出那个小瓶子，“一个朋友给的，说是萃取的什么印度香料……”编这话的时候我像是撒谎的小学生。（哎——要是会撒谎还会用这种阴招骗Louis上床吗？）  
“您不要吗？”仆人结果瓶子问我。  
“我过敏。”  
“那……Eleanor小姐呢？”  
我揉揉太阳穴，“她的伤还没养好，我觉得还是别吃这些乱七八糟的好。Louis很喜欢新鲜的事物，他一定会喜欢的。”  
仆人们纷纷点头。  
“喔对了，”我转回身，“晚饭我想晚点吃……7点怎么样？”她们点头说好。

出了厨房，我靠在墙壁上，紧张的快要忘记呼吸。

tbc.


	7. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “怎么回事，亲完我第二天就没人影了？”我捏着他的下巴，“以前也是，现在还来？会不会有点没创意啊？”  
> 我靠近他，说出那个禁忌的词来:  
> “亲爱的Louis？”
> 
> 破车  
> HT预警

落日的余晖透过窗户，把餐厅内的所有东西镀上一层金黄。  
盘子里的鱼子酱反着光，融化的奶酪浇在煮熟的土豆上面，旁边配上小黄瓜和腌洋葱。杯里的雪利酒又一次饮尽，这种酒貌似很受士兵欢迎，Louis也不例外，他每次去酒吧都会喝上几杯这个，或者是那种金澄澄的啤酒。我不了解啤酒，在军营病房里Louis执意要我喝的那次，是我的第一次。

我把自己从回忆里抽离出来。

整张餐桌上，好像只有我一个人心神不宁。我只好减少和另外两位的交流，一直埋着头，一边听着他们俩有一搭没一搭的谈话。无聊至极。  
在Louis去捡掉在地上的餐巾时，我望向他的盘子——牛排已经吃了大半，烤芝士则一干二净，那可是他的最爱，剩下的一些肉丸和蘑菇的汤汁也所剩无几。要不是没有胡萝卜了，他这顿饭肯定饱的不得了。  
Louis捂着嘴打了个饱嗝，“今天怎么都是我爱吃的菜？想让我撑的走不动道吗？”他半开玩笑的问我。  
当然不是，我是想让你下不来床。  
当然了我不能这么说，或者，现在不能说。  
“哈哈哈，厨房里恰好有你爱吃的这些菜——well，除了胡萝卜……”我擦擦嘴角，“当作是你前些日子照顾我的谢礼吧。”  
别急啊，更大的礼物还在后面呢。带有性幻想的信息不断从我脑海里蹦出来，我的耳朵烧起来，我感觉我现在像个老变态。  
甚至有一丝罪恶感。  
“客气什么，应该的。”他挠挠耳垂，没再回复我更多。  
Eleanor开口，“总之，又是一顿让我找不出形容词来赞叹的绝妙晚餐，尤其是鹅肝！啊……入口即化！”她把手搭在腹部，“你总是对我们这样好…Harry。”  
我点点头，微笑。  
我总是受不了Eleanor浓重的美国口音，Louis是怎么熬过来的？

哦，忘了说，Eleanor在有仆人扶着她的情况下已经可以稍微的走动些了，她执意要下楼来和我一起用餐，well，女人的心思确实难懂。她开心就好了，反正这也不会阻碍什么。

我看向对面的Louis，他喝光今晚最后一杯雪利就，向上前的仆人摆摆手表示不再要了。我看向钟，时针已然定在8和9之间——更靠近8的位置。“哟。这么晚了。”  
“是啊……”Louis放下手中的餐巾，抹了抹额头上的汗，“早点休息吗？”他看向Eleanor，对方点点头道，“我今天好累，你也早点睡觉吧。”  
说罢，仆人搀扶着Eleanor站起身来，“你们先走吧，我没事的。”  
Louis解开一颗扣子，“今晚怎么闷热闷热的。”  
“可能要下雨吧……”我把凳子推回原位，“走吧。”  
“晚安，夫人。”我回头和Eleanor说，她也同样跟我道了晚安。

夜晚还没有真正的降临。

回到房间我就开始装作很困倦的样子，打着哈欠，丝毫没注意红晕攀上Louis脖颈和耳尖的样子。  
我看了一眼怀表。再把它塞回口袋的最深处。  
要沉住气，沉住气。

在这之前我去厕所撸了一发，当然，是为了让自己更持久一些。  
这比任何一次的自慰感觉都不同，焦虑、激动、罪恶混杂在一起。微妙的感觉。那之后我装作没事发生的样子，把灯关上，缩进被窝里。等待着，等待着，像是早有预谋布好了陷阱的猎人，正守候着一只完全没有意识到自己早已中计的野兔。  
Louis散发出的热量像要把被单烧着了一样，“……他妈的，Harry你是不是把病毒传染给我了？！”他抱怨着踢被子说出这句话时，我换了个姿势躺着，假装没听见。

“我去洗个澡，你先睡。”他丢下这么一句话，急匆匆了跑了。  
许久，Louis也没从浴室里出来，我还是有点放心不下他，打开浴室的门滚烫的水汽。  
我看见Louis一手撑着墙壁，一手卖力的圈在自己的性器上。  
他猛然间回头，我发现他的头发也乱乱的，一副被抓包的样子。“Harry，我……”他努力想解释，最终还是放弃了。我盯着他耳根的红色，又看向他的蓝眼睛。  
“怎么回事，亲完我第二天就没人影了？”我捏着他的下巴，“以前也是，现在还来？会不会有点没创意啊？”  
我靠近他，说出那个禁忌的词来:  
“亲爱的Louis？”

他的睫毛微微颤抖，嘴巴却发出一些无用的音节。  
“那么……要我帮你吗？”我问。这是我第一次说出这种下流话，但出乎我意料的是，我没有任何罪疚感。  
“什么……？”Louis一副不敢相信自己耳朵的样子。他张着嘴的样子实在是想让我填的他满登登的。  
“我说，要我帮你吗。”我凑近他，他却背过身去，我看见他饱满的屁股和优美的小腿曲线，硬了。  
我把下巴搭到他的肩膀上，亲吻他的脖颈，发出色情的吮吸声音来。左手扶着他的腰，右手慢慢上移，摸到他的胸前去。  
“Harry……”

我已经听不出他的声音里是拒绝多一些 还是享受多一些。

“Lou……”我亲吻他通红的脸颊，“你真漂亮……”  
我的右手探索着，摸到他早已挺立的乳尖，缓缓睁开眼，“哦……粉色…？”他害羞的笑起来。  
我慢慢揉搓他的乳尖，他立马仰起头，好像要把全身的重量靠在我身上，“唔……Harry……哈啊……”  
他用后背摩擦着我的前胸，我的背心被他弄湿，贴在身上，热度又增加了些，很快，我也感觉自己好像又经历了一次发烧。我不再玩弄他的乳头，转而急下抚摸他的小腹，食指在他肚脐周围画着圈儿。  
Louis张着嘴叫我的名字，我扳过他的脸，贪婪的吮吸他的嘴唇。老天，我几百年没接吻了？  
“Harry……”他又一次叫了我的名字。  
“嗯？……”我蹭着他的脸颊轻轻回应。“你……你需要锻炼啊……几年不见，退步咯？”是戏谑的语气。但他说的一点不错。  
他妈的。  
“怎么……了？”Louis感受到我的异样，转过身来看我，他紧皱眉头，“你不是……你不会吧？”我没出声。“这几年你……”我说不上Louis是什么表情，惊讶，或者怜悯。  
“Louis，我很想你。”浴室里水汽太重，刺激着我的眼睛。我把Louis推向墙壁，不自主的把手垫在他的脑后，我吸干他嘴里最后的氧气。他一手搭上我的肩，伸进我浸湿的背心抚摸我的后背，另一只手扒着我内裤的边缘，轻轻触碰我的性器。  
我感受到他慢慢把手放进我的内裤，先是揉搓我的耻毛，又灵活的伸到大腿内侧。

操。我可不想射在内裤里，我要射在Louis里。

“去床上……吧？”我小心翼翼的问。  
他抬头看向我，泪汪汪的蓝色眸子让我仿佛回到那个军营里，回到那个闷热的夏天。“抱我。”他说。“Harry，抱我。”

我点燃一支蜡烛，暖黄色的灯光给本来诱人的Louis浇上一层蜜糖。他的一切都闪耀着金色的光泽。我凑近他 可以看见他脸上细小的绒毛。  
我胡乱的吻着Louis充血的嘴唇，他的双手在我的腰间和背部游走，用脚心蹭我的大腿。  
他的跨不时的向上抬起，顶着我。  
“唔……好湿……”我听见他说。我诧异的抬头，“你的衣服……背心好湿。”他解释道。  
“所以……”我把自己支起来，好看着他的脸，“我自己脱还是你帮我脱？”  
他笑了，随即摸上我背心的边缘。  
我亲吻他滚烫的肩窝和脖颈，一只手探到他下面，Louis水蓝色的眼睛看着我，后背一点点离开床单，弓起一个弧度，他身下的泥泞不堪让我的喉咙愈发的干燥。  
我把手指轻轻的抵在他的穴口，按压着。  
“好痒……”他呢喃，声音柔软的仿佛能渗出水来，“Harry，我痒……我觉得有小虫子在咬我……”他扭动着屁股，“你快进来……求求你，求求你……”他隔着内裤摸我，恳求我。  
“嘿……耐心点，不做扩张会痛的。”他现在一副神志不清的样子，我只好耐心的安抚他。“就扩张一会儿，马上我就进来，好吗？”  
他挪动着屁股，在我的手心里蹭来蹭去，看样子是默认了。我试着将两根手指嵌进他的小洞，下意识般的，他把我吸的更紧，蠕动起来。我缓慢的推进，他终于发出最响亮的一记呻吟声来。

“Harry……”他开始发出像小猫发情一样的声音，嗓子里含糊不清，除了大大小小的呻吟我什么也听不清。但这足以让我完完全全的硬起来。  
慢慢的，他开始自己动起来。他搂住我的脖子，动起来。我被他这般的主动震惊了，当他的双腿已经完全放松时，我又加入了一根手指。  
星星点点的水渍打湿着他，打湿了我，打湿了床单，我看到他的性器开始滴落着液体。我觉得，是时候了。  
“Harry，进来。”这像是请求，更像一句命令。我没法反抗，也不想反抗。  
我抬起他的腿，搭到我肩上，他湿漉漉的下身完整的展现在我的眼前，晶莹粘稠的液体早已把他的阴毛和小穴浸的精湿。  
我想起来，上一次我们也是这个姿势。  
Louis抬起手，抚摸着我腰上的疤痕。“这次可以了。”  
我点点头，在他的脸上轻轻摩擦“你可真棒。”  
Louis发出一声骄傲的轻哼，当他还沉浸在我的夸奖里时，我缓慢的操进去了。他的脸慢慢憋的更红，我紧皱眉头——他太紧了，我忍住小腹的不适和下体的疼痛——我几乎要在这一瞬间射出来。他的后穴湿热而温暖。吞噬我吧，我这样想。  
我继续缓慢的推进去，直到Louis完全吃下柱身，他才轻轻啜泣起来。这让我的阴茎更硬了，我牢牢钳着他的耻骨，过了一会，我抽动起来。  
“Harry……啊……你，你，”他毫无头绪的喘息着，从唇间泄出感叹词汇来。  
我的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，接着一下一下埋进他的后穴里。他也慢慢熟悉起我是节奏来，一下一下的迎合我，蜜穴里的软肉把我绞紧。  
房间里，两个人的呻吟被有节奏的动作撕扯的支离破碎。  
几下猛烈的抽送后，我又从背后抱住他，他支撑起自己的上半身，我紧贴他光滑的背。不消几分钟，Louis软绵绵的呻吟声变成了痛苦的忍耐声音。我撸动他的性器，让他到达巅峰，同时，他的后穴变得前所未有的紧，我们几乎在同一时刻射出来。

这之后我们又来了两次，一次在窗前，他站立着让我从后面再次进入他，这一次，我含着他的耳垂，他对着窗外的月光和原野到达高潮。

最后一次是我们躺在浴缸里，我数着在他身上留下的吻痕，把射进他屁股里面的东西扣出来。他又硬了，我也是，于是我们又腿交了一次。

我只记得我们折腾到了很晚，最后昏昏入睡。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一章正文部分就更完了~


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis抬起头看我，“希望你一直保持幸运，即便有一天我永远不会再回到你身边。”
> 
> 我心里莫名涌起酸涩，心头像被曲别针揪在一起。但我没说什么——是的，我不知道，我在怀疑，他是否真正属于我，或许说，是否曾经真正属于我。

远处有教堂钟声响起，我想起今天是礼拜日。镀金的怀表反射了太阳的光刺着我的眼睛，宣告着罪恶淫乱的夜晚结束。我拿起怀表，锈蚀的指针指向八点。虔诚的天主教徒涌向教堂，混着半真半假的非教徒拥挤地做弥撒。

哦去他妈的天主教。我不知道为什么突然对天主教有了这么大的恶意，也许是因为昨晚的一切。

Louis还在睡着，被子被掀开了一角，露出小麦色的皮肤——他没穿睡袍。昨晚我们都太累了，Louis像只树袋熊一样挂在我身上。

于是我只是拉过被子盖上，抱着这只小树袋熊睡了。秋天的早上凉爽而干燥，昨夜我把窗户开了半扇，今早它为我送来和窗下茉莉的香和凉风习习。  
我怕Louis因为秋早的风而病倒，于是给他搭上了被子。下一秒——我还没来得及收回手，Louis蓝色的眼睛就已经映出了我的影子。我顿了一秒，然后快速收回手，无意义地摩擦着斑驳的怀表，秒针在我手里滴滴答答的响，和脉搏混成一片。

“你醒了。”“早。”

我和Louis同时开口，他的声音有点哑，像刚吸了一卷烟。我扭过头，他哑着嗓子笑了两声，然后就一直盯着我，像要把我看穿。  
我有些不自在的扭过头，看着墙上挂着的油画——拓印下来的《天上的爱与人间的爱》。  
我们之间的沉默持续了十分钟，我清楚的听见不远处月桂林里苏醒的鸟儿呢喃着秋风与落叶。

“你有什么话要对我说。”“呃…那个。”我们再次同时开口。他确实有什么话要对我说。我没再扭过头，直到他直接扳过我的肩，强迫我面向他。

我盯着他，他的脸被秋天的太阳擦上一抹红色。

“呃，我今天……”Louis轻轻挪开视线，叹着气，肩膀又突然垂下去，“我今天早上，嗯，感觉不太对劲…我记忆有点……嗯，错乱？……”

我注意到他似乎有些紧张，因为他的双手在绞着被子，似乎想把整个自己包进被子里。

我很快意识到他已经注意到了自己身体的不对劲，且急于向我求证。

“嗯，也许是昨天睡太晚的缘故。”我故意对昨晚的事闭口不提，调皮的冲他歪歪头，笑出一个酒窝。  
Louis刚抬起的蓝眼睛又立刻低下去，“呃，或许是……但是，你知道，我指的…”Louis像是斟酌了好久才开口，“呃，身体上不太对劲……不是精神上那种。”他指了指自己，想挪动一下身子，但随机嘶了一声用手捂住腰轻轻地按压着。我伸出手按住他右边的腰窝，清楚的听到他像小动物一样哼了一声，“这里疼？”我揉着他的腰开口问，话里竟夹带了藏不住的笑意。  
“……嗯。”Louis躲了一下，想躲开我的手，无奈身子还软，只能坐在原处任我揉捏。  
月桂的清香混着香水花的甜，揉进秋天的凉风，把他的蓝眼睛吹得泛起水波，窗台上不知道什么时候停了一直歇脚的翠鸟，叽叽喳喳唤着同伴。我像是回到了1940年。

*  
在医院的日子总是比战火中慢，整日围在我身边的只有老钟慢悠悠的滴答声和修女柔软的手上鲜花的香气。我开始想念酒馆里潮湿木头的气味和雪利酒升腾气泡的样子。单调生活里唯一不寻常的是Louis的存在——那个蓝眼睛的，年长的男孩。

值班室里被Louis放上了绿色的植物，有些蔫的翡翠木摆在向阳的窗台上，旁边是一小盆蔓绿绒。我在一个晴日推开他值班室的门，Louis不在，兴许是出去透气。我绕到他办公桌前，桌上只摊开放着一本简陋的病历记录，扣环处夹着一张纸条，潦草而有些幼稚的字体写着

“Haz,我出去透口气，大约五分钟回来。”  
署名是Lou。

还夹了一片翡翠木叶子。

我知道那意为幸运。

老旧的门轻轻响了一下，我回过头，Louis站在门口，总是大一号的军服衬得他更加娇小，蓝色的眼睛微微眯着，在适应屋内偏暗的环境的同时挤出一个微笑。

“嘿，呃，你回来了？”我扬了扬手里的纸条。  
“我知道你会来找我，”Louis语气里带了一点掩饰不住的骄傲，并忽略了我这个愚蠢的问题，“所以我把纸条夹在本子里，以便你看到。”  
他松开抓住门把手的手，朝我走来。

阳光下他的睫毛变得粉而透明，蓝色的眼睛里倒映着绿叶和我微笑看他的神情。他眯着眼朝我笑着，薄而粉的嘴唇抿成一条线，上扬的嘴角旁有两个小小的酒窝。

“我的Louis。”我在心里叹着，“他是被上帝贬入人间的库普里斯，是恰巧被落难的我拾起的珍珠。”

“Harry，”Louis戳戳我胸前的口袋，伤已经好彻底的我穿着军服，明日将奔赴另一个未知的战场。“喏，刚摘下的翡翠木叶。”他用桌上的曲别针把翠绿的，厚实的叶片别在我胸前。“和你眼睛颜色一样。”他背过手去盯着它笑。我抬手绕起他的头发，“是啊，它还预示着幸运。”  
Louis抬起头看我，“希望你一直保持幸运，即便有一天我永远不会再回到你身边。”  
我心里莫名涌起酸涩，心头像被曲别针揪在一起。但我没说什么——是的，我不知道，我在怀疑，他是否真正属于我，或许说，是否曾经真正属于我。  
*

我转头看见窗台上向阳的位置上绒绒的兔耳朵和心形蔓绿绒的之间夹杂的一株翡翠木，叶尖泛起红色，阳光下闪着金色的细闪。绿色的叶片被光晒得呈半透明状，能看见厚实的叶肉。  
“嘿，Louis。”我突然拽了拽他的头发，Louis哼了一声，改变了坐姿，盘着腿用蓝色的眼睛不满地瞪着我。  
“还记得吗，翡翠木。”他顺着我手指的方向看去，眯起好看的眼睛，在满眼的绿色中搜寻一抹浅红。

我下床，摘下一片叶子，回过头来发现Louis正朝我的方向看得出神，青色的胡茬从他下巴上冒出来，蓝色的眼睛被光混成温柔的灰绿色。他还是这样好看。  
我把叶片放在他张开的手心里，连同刚掉下来的发丝一同握在他手心里。  
一样的阳光正好。

我们像从未分开过。我产生这样的错觉。

“Harry。”他突兀地开口，“我们……我和Eleanor，就要离开了。”  
“……我知道。”除了这句我还能说什么吗？恳求他留下来吗？

又是一阵难耐的沉默。

“Harry你知道的我不想离开……我…”Louis支支吾吾的，“你什么？你不舍吗？”不知从何而来的怒气让我的语气变得咄咄逼人。Louis看向我的眼睛，试图握住我的手，却被我一下躲开。  
“Harry，你知道的我舍不得你。”  
“我看你是舍不得你那‘正常’的生活吧。”  
他沉默着，沉默着，让我心灰意冷的最后一盆凉水终于被Louis亲手泼到头上。他说:“Eleanor怀孕了。”  
她怀孕了。  
他不再看着我的眼睛说话，好像是想让我死的再彻底一点一样，他说:“这次之所以带她来法国，是想让她缓解一下焦虑……”紧接着他说出让我晕眩呕吐的、极度虚伪的下半句，“……当然了 也是为了来看看我的老朋友你。”

房间的墙壁和天花板想我坍缩过来，我简直喘不过来气。

我想明白了，为什么Eleanor来时穿着略显肥大的裙子。  
我想明白了，为什么我每次看望她，她坐在床上时要捂着腹部。  
但我想不明白Louis为什么瞒着我。  
抑或是说，我不想明白。

教堂的钟敲响十二下，依偎的翠鸟先后离开了枝条。天主教徒里混着非教徒，孰真孰假。看似和睦的天主教夫妻离开教堂后冷漠而疏离，形影单只的主教似乎爱上了不能爱的修女。

“浪漫的启迪之声……天真的躯体酸溜溜地冷却了……慢板，青春无止境的自私，勤奋的乐观，今年夏天里世界充满了鲜花！谣曲和形式凝滞了。”

二十岁，我们曾经拥有最美好的二十岁。

我不知道Louis的话里有多少真话，甚至不知道我是否曾经爱上他。蓝色的眼睛带着疏离温柔的看着我。  
“Louis，你其实可以告诉我的。”我从未把谎话说的如此圆滑。  
这是告别。我意识到只有我会无止境的怀念那个夏天，充斥了潮湿木头和雪利酒气味的夏天。有人已早早的忘却了。

我感觉有什么正在死去，在烈火中化为灰烬，永远不会涅槃重生。  
那是过早消逝的爱。  
我和Louis之间的爱已经死去。

翌日，他们离开时，正午阳光正好。  
Eleanor穿着一条胸前系有蝴蝶结的黑裙，戴了一顶缀有雏菊的大遮阳帽。  
她凸起的腹部显得尤为明显。

这一次 我看清了。

Louis给了我一张便签，难以辨认的字体写着他在伦敦的新住址。

我们客套了几句，他告诉我时常登门拜访，我答应了。  
可我不会去的，我知道。

他也知道。

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先我想说，谢谢大家一直以来的支持！在此我和鹅鹅给大家鞠躬了！！！！  
> 其实我们很早就完成了这6章，可能也就十天左右的时间？我们就肝完了，所以有些地方未免的有些急于求成。（因为我要开学了，鹅鹅也有其他的事情要忙）
> 
> 首次尝试这种风格，（也是我第一次写be，叹气）为了虽说做了些功课，但仍存在不足，以后我们也会慢慢进步，写出更好的东西来。感谢大家的包涵！
> 
> 接下来也请大家期待我们其他的作品吧！  
> 新作准备中……
> 
> 再次感谢您阅读拙作。如果喜欢请留下您的kudo吧~kudo超过20（做梦）就写番外~
> 
> PS.大家可以去听听La vie en rose这首歌，是我很喜欢的法语歌♪
> 
> PPS.如果有什么有趣的梗/设定，欢迎在评论区发给我们！
> 
> All the love xx  
> 鹅鹅&木子


End file.
